tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iyokan Yamashima
Iyokan Yamashima ''' (ヨシキン山島) is a member of Team MILK and one of the main heroes of RWBY Mew Mew. His Mew form is Mew Iyokan. Appearance Iyokan |-|Physical= Iyokan has short dark orange hair and light orange eyes. He also has a pale skin complexion. |-|Casual= Iyokan usually is seen wearing easy and comfortable clothing such as t-shirts and pants/or shorts. |-|School Uniform= Iyokan wear's the males Atarashiki Bo Academy school uniform. Mew Iyokan As Mew Iyokan, his hair turns orange and his eyes turn orange peel color, he also grows a Chinese pangolin tail. His outfit consists of a short-sleeved orange top with orange peel colored shorts. For shoes he wears high-tops converse style shoes, the white part (of converse shoes) is orange and the other part is orange peel colored. His Mew Mark is located, on his chest and is a pair of orange Chinese pangolin tails going in a circle. Personality Iyokan is a eccentric yet kind young man. He enjoys to tease Majipan but in a friendly way. If he finds something he likes, he won't be afraid to try and get what he wants even if it means doing something mischievous. Though he hates the smell of alcohol and sushi, so anything revolving around those two things he will hesitate to do them but might not sometimes. Iyokan likes nice, peace and quiet, meaning he likes when it's silent cause he hates loud noise, especially when he's trying to focus on something. Biography wip Abilities |-|Transformation= TBH |-|Weapon= Iyokan's weapon is the Marzipan Twin-Swords, a pair of swords connected together by chain in the shades of orange. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the handle of each blade. |-|Attack= His attack is Ribbon Iyokan Slash Strike, in which he rushes towards the enemy and jumps up into the air and then slashes them with both blades. Story |-|Prior to RWBY Mew Mew= (TBA) |-|RWBY Mew Mew= (TBA) Relationships |-|Family= * Tangerine Yamashima: He is close with his mother. * Lime Yamashima: He isn't really close with his father at all. |-|Team Mates= * Majipan Kitsuki: They get along well, Iyokan's always teasing him but he never hurts him. * Kanzo Hanashima: The two tends to argue a lot over stupid things like an old married couple. * Kiuifurutsu Midoriakuma: Him and Kiuifurutsu gets along pretty good. They rarely argue or fight. |-|Friends= TBA |-|Love Interest= TBA Development |-|Etymology= '''Iyokan also known as anadomikan and Gokaku no Iyokan, is a Japanese citrus fruit, similar in appearance to a mandarin orange, arising from a cross between the Dancy tangerine and another mandarin variety, the kaikoukan. Yamashima is made up of two kanji. Yama, which means 'mountain' and Shima, which translates to 'island'. International |-|Name Changes= TBA |-|Weapon= TBA |-|Attack= TBA Trivia * The Chinese Pangolin is found in northern India, Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh, Myanmar, northern Indochina, through most of Taiwan, and southern China (including the islands of Hainan). Gallery Chinese_Pangolin.jpg|The Chinese Pangolin Iyokan.jpg|Iyokan Category:RWBY Mew Mew Category:RWBY Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of RWBY Mew Mew Category:Team MILK Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mew Mews Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Orange Mews Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Mews with Mammal Genes